Eastern Promises: Forgotten Memoirs
by ShadowsLust
Summary: What happens when Seymon is in Prison...who runs the family's business? Kirill or Nikolai? Read on to find out who steps into the picture and an mysterious figure shows up, only to bring down the house.


**Eastern Promises: Forgotten Memoirs **

By Devious Mistress

Rated: M

A/N: I'm not too keen on whether this is character point of view or narrator point of view, all I know is I'm challenging myself to write a short story. This movie inspired to make my own little version of a sequel and I own it (Eastern Promises), so please read and review.

Intro.

Exile, a life spent away from your heart or your home, to be banished and casted out for no apparent reason. Allowing all that anger to build up inside as to reason why? Why you. Every so often you find yourself asking why you were exiled and only knowing that if you were to return home...death would be waiting for you. That stepping into to no man's land you would have to dodge death itself and cross enemies' lines, to conquer your opponent and to take over all your enemies' possessions or inherit their belongings. To be Queen.

Chapter One: King's Sentence

Sitting alone in the dim restaurant as he waited on the sentencing of Semyon, head lord or king of Vory V Zakone organized crime family, all would be brought to conclusion once the child's blood was tested with exact match of Semyon to the child, making the diary of Tatiana hard cold facts of his sentencing.

Off in the distance he could hear the phone ringing numerous times before rising to his feet, then making his way over to the phone. Picking it up lifeless he placed the phone to his ear as he shifted his eyes down to the floor, tracing the patterns with his eyes and making out the number of patterns.

"Guilty." The man on the phone said before hanging up on Nikolai.

It was the sudden shift of feet that made him contain all emotions as his eyes drifted to ahead of him, only to find Kirill standing in front of him staring him dead on as to who was on the phone.

"Will you stand by me...brother?" Nikolai said with no life but caution in his voice as he hung up the phone and extended his hand to Kirill.

"It's time." Kirill spoke with hesitation as he rushed over to Nikolai and threw his arms around him, patting Nikolai's back as he smirked with excitement to their big move.

All that occurred in Nikolai's head was Anna...sweet Anna who he could no longer have thoughts of having a life with or even to seek her out, to no longer have contact with the woman or he would be putting her life in jeopardy and would only mean her death march otherwise.

"Time...it is what some of us don't have, we use this to our advantage. I need to contact the others and let them know...who the head of this family is from now on."

"Guilty!"

The man shouted from down the hall as he ran towards the press with his film in one hand while the other waved for attention, all ready to sell his photos to the highest bidder in the crowding reporters.

"Money...I should be collecting it from the amount of stories that will be pouring about my father." She whispered cunning ling as she looked on at the courtroom doors opening and then the gathering mob crowd of reporters, her eyes tracing the top of the crowd as she stood to her feet.

"Keep your distance...Valeriya, don't cause attention to yourself."

Valeriya caught site of her father handcuffed and being escorted out of the courtroom, only to be blocked by the crowding of reports and flashes going off like crazy as she turned her back away from the site.

"Vadim...I will take over, I need to find out who put him in there and they will pay. My exile has ended...now is my chance."

Turning back she watched him as the reporters all shouted questions about their family and what kind of reaction to expect with him gone out...questions about a war between family and who would step in his place.

"We seek him out tonight...follow the cop cars to where he is being held, pay the guard to seek a visit. If they do not accept...kill them."

"It wouldn't be that easy Vadim...if he seeks me out, he will find me. But for now I take over my father's family and he will find out everything..."

"Yes, but Valeriya you have too-"

"HE was the one who exiled me...let him know what his daughter can do for his SON can't fulfil the deeds. Its time Kirill stepped down." Her voice was narrowed down and strict as she turned her attention back to Vadim, her eyes staring him down with contempt hidden behind them.

"Very well...I can't say anything that will stop you."

Vadim dropped his eyes to the ground as he placed his palms on his knees and rose to his feet, then grabbing his fedora hat and placing on his head.

He was a wise old man in his late 50s and during Valeriyas' exile he raised her in Pechory, they remained away from London for it was Semyon orders to keep her away from the family business. Given no reason he just exiled Valeriya and had no contact with his daughter, letting the grief and anger build up over the years.

"Well...I think it's time I've seen my brother."

"Your brother doesn't know you exist...he thinks you died Valeriya."

Staring at Vadim she shifted her eyes away as the emptiness filled her once more, leaving her to question herself if she really wanted to get into her past. All she felt was the soft touch of Vadim's hand on her shoulder and then patting her once her twice before removing his hand, lifting her eyes she let out a long sigh before placing on her jacket and then removing her cherry cigars package.

"Bring the car around front." Her voice was demanding and soothing as she placed a cigar at the corner of her mouth, then lighting it with the lighter her father sent to her years ago.

The lighter was a mere gift and she received it when she sixteen, it had charismatic shape to it as it was more a necklace jewellery that turned out to be a lighter. On in was engraved: "To Valeriya, my sunshine. With Love, Daddy."

Flicking the lighter shut she glanced up at Vadim who was already making his way down to the end of the hall, her heart pounding steadily in her chest as she followed him behind. Then taking notice to the man standing at the exit of the courtroom to which her father just exited, she happened to notice him on his cell phone saying one word..."guilty" then hanging up on whoever he had just finished talking too.

"Valeriya...be prepared for the things you will have to go through to get to your father's position, the family will disagree. But as a second father...I support your actions. My daughter..."

"You are not a second father...you are my father, Vadim." She stated as her footsteps had finally caught up to Vadim's, then turning her head to look over her shoulder she noticed the man still standing there and staring her on.

"The car is waiting. Shall we?"

Vadim had opened the door before Valeriya even noticed that they even came close to the exit, then turning her attention back they exited the building and made their way into the car.

Next day after the sentencing Kirill and Nikolai found themselves in the family meeting by noon, all dressed to their finest in suits and bodyguards scattered all over the room. In the center was a long dinner table with wine beverages and cigars placed in the middle parts of the table, Nikolai tracing the eyes of every family member.

"Kirill...you think you can handle your father's position. You have never done anything big accept bootlegging or childish actions of crime."

His name was Leonid and he was crime boss in New Jersey, he held the connections for America and even extended some of his business. It was obvious that he wanted control over London operations, he wanted it all and he was greedy for power.

"Who said I'm running it alone...I have Nikolai, we will run it together. Its final, my father wanted it and I will carry all business through. It is settled."

Nikolai watched on as Kirill argued for his position in the family's organization, spitting and cussing out on those who disagreed with his reigning over London. Pointing his finger at the other crime bosses, the one whose try so many times to secretly take out his father.

"KIRILL!"

Kirill stopped shouting as he looked around the crowded room as to who called out on him, his eyes searching each man as he noticed behind two goons a pair of doors being swung open.

"Who the fuck dares to interrupt?" he said as he shifted his stance and looked back at Nikolai for an answer, only to be disappointed as Nikolai shrugged his shoulders and frowned his mouth.

"You are the only son...but not the first born. You and your friend cannot be trusted. I have your father's wishes, it was laid out long before you were born Kirill. If he was going to prison I know who is to be left in charge."

Nikolai noticed the men moving as they let through an older man who walked coolly into the room, he was a short man in his 50s and right away Kirill recognized the man.

"Vadim...it has been years since I last seen you, so now you are coming here to tell me who is in charge. Father cannot trust anyone in this room...all have had attempts."

Once he spoke those words so carelessly and regardless to the statement he just made, there was a huge debate of voice yelling at each other in the room and accusing, blaming one another for attempts to leading crime boss Semyon.

"SILENCE!"

Vadim shouted over his the chattering crime bosses as he took a seat at the end of the table or what was known as Semyon's chair position, his eyes tracing to Nikolai as he squinted to the familiar face then back to Kirill. The room was now silent as everyone returned to their chairs and settled down, all awaiting to hear Vadim speak out on who would be taking over Semyon's position.

"Now that everyone is done defending themselves...Semyon has left me to deal with his heir. His heir...is."

Everyone's eyes were now staring to Vadim who went silent for the brief moment to feel the tension in the family's impatience, his eyes staring to Kirill who was also silenced to await the hearing of who would take over his father's business. Briefly Vadim's mouth parted as he was ready to reveal the new heir, his hand rising to point out who would be London's boss.

"_Me."_

The voice had come out of nowhere and now everyone was looking at one another as to who just spoke out before Vadim could even say, then all of them turned to look at Kirill and Nikolai who were now staring at each other with a blank stare.

"Behind Kirill and his goon..." Vadim spoke quietly as his finger now gestured towards Kirill and Nikolai, it was then people began to shift around each other's heads just to get a look at the new heir.

It was then Kirill shift his head to his shoulder to get a glimpse at the person who spoke out, while Nikolai ignored the comment and stared on at Vadim who met eyes with Nikolai.

"YOU! Are you even part of this family?" Kirill's voice was ignorant and stubborn as he now turned his full body to the person behind them.

Nikolai and Vadim's stare down was broken once Kirill shouted out at the unknown character who threw themselves to be the rightful heir, following Kirill...Nikolai found himself turning face to face with a femme woman. She sat quietly with her eyes to the tiled floor while her one hand occupied a glass of white wine and the other flicked open and shut on her lighter. She wore strapped pencil dress that clung to her curve and had a zipper running up the side, along with heels that wrapped around her ankle

"I am..." she stated silently and bluntly as her eyes now shifted slowly up to meet Kirill eye to eye, then shutting her lighter completely as she arose to her feet.

Nikolai glanced at the woman's expression of eyes in which he then noticed that one was blue and the other brown, she was a brunette with a deep Russian accent that sounded more Russian to Kirill's. Of all the things she was attractive in her own little cute way, his head tilted to one side as a gesture of interest subsiding or just plain checking her out.

"You bare the stars?" Kirill asked arrogantly as he looked on in laughter to the fact of a woman trying to take over London's organization, it was all sarcasm in the room and jokes scurrying across the table while laughter followed.

Rising to her feet she pushed her way through Kirill and Nikolai, in which both looked at each other's plain expressions of the mysterious woman passing between them. Her eyes never meeting with anyone as she looked Vadim straight on in the eye, then approaching the table she snapped her fingers as she waited on Vadim's men.

"As we all know...the story is on the body." Vadim stated as he watched his men pass him while they made their way towards the mysterious woman who stood opposite to Vadim.

The two men approached the woman as they each grabbed both of her arms and lifted her to the table, then returning back to Vadim's side like dogs.

"I shall read out...what each significant tattoo represents on this woman's body...then you will all know who she is.

Nikolai watched on as he studied the woman and then looking to Kirill who looked on in disgust and hatred as to being opposed of not being heir, then returning his eyes to the young lady who began to walk into the middle of the table.

It was then she stopped dead in the middle and placed both her hands on her shoulder, removing her straps of her dress she smoothly unzipped the side of her dress only to drop it to the ground. She stood remaining in the middle of the table with her laced bra and lingerie, clinging to every corner or curve of her figure while she placed her hands on her hips.

A/N: I hope you like this first chapter...please read and review it. Thank you. 


End file.
